Launch devices of this type are well known in implementations in which the impulse cartridge is housed in or communicates as directly as possible with the rear chamber, which is integrated into either the rear wall of the launcher tube or the rear of the projectile. Previous launchers for fireworks were made of paper or cardboard. The launchers of this type would either be destroyed or could not safely be reused to launch additional pyrotechnic devices. The concepts of front and rear are to be understood with reference to the predetermined direction of displacement of the projectile relative to the tube on firing. Heretofore, reusable launchers were made of metal, i.e. cast iron, tin, or aluminum. The use of metals substantially elevate the cost of manufacture due to the cost of labor and material. Additionally, launchers made of cardboard, wood, or other materials substantially lost their integrity due to the intense heat and pressures of the initial launch. The tubes and base were either glued or stapled together, which quickly separated upon expulsion of the projectile. Patents which view and characterize the configurations above are listed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 234,132 issued to Keyser discloses a detachable cast-iron mortar and stand used to cause a projectile to be launched. U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,081 issued to Driggs, Jr. discloses a fireworks display article having two explosions, the first on the ground and the second in the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,922 issued to Brown et al. shows a rocket toy consisting of a cylindrical tube wherein one end is closed by a flat perpendicular plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,015 issued to Lowery discloses a fireworks launch pad for holding and aiming a rocket. The pad comprises a rocket receiving member which slidably receives and aims the rocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,907 issued to Westfall discloses a fireworks support structure with the lower end of the support stake placed adjacent to the earth and the support stake is firmly implanted into the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,528 issued to Lee discloses a fireworks kit having a first tube reciprocably mounting a second tube, wherein the first tube has an ejector rod which is connected to the first and second tubes to permit ejection of the fireworks.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a reusable launching device for fireworks.
Another object of the invention is to provide a launching device where after a launch the device substantially retains its integrity.
An object of the invention is to provide a multiple launch device made of polyurethane, resin or plastic.
An object of the invention is to provide a reusable multiple launch device which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a reusable multiple launch device which is safe for the environment and participants surrounding the launch.
Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide a launching device which assists the fireworks in a directed flight.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent and will be more fully understood upon reading the following specification and referring to the accompanying drawings, which form a material part of this disclosure.